


Dat Ass

by GenitalGrievous



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Daniel Talks Dirty, Daniel's Ass, M/M, Offworld Sex, PWP, Quickie, WordPorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenitalGrievous/pseuds/GenitalGrievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meditation on the perfect ass, and all the best things to do to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dat Ass

Dat Ass

Knees drawn up against his sternum, face pressed so close to tomb floor he had smudges of dust on his nose, Daniel was hard at work with his brushes. Now and then he'd pucker his lips and blow gently across the mosaic on the floor, sending finer particles of dirt flying in a quick cloud across the the room to coalesce against the wall before disappearing. His ass bobbed up and down as he drew his knees apart and together, shifting back and forth along the floor, deeply concentrating on his work.  
He hadn't noticed Jack come into the tomb. He hadn't noticed Jack, arms crossed, leaned against the doorframe ten feet behind him, watching him for the last five minutes. Initially Jack came down into the tomb to drag Daniel back out by the back of his shirt, tired of the constant "five more minutes" replies whenever he hailed him on their walkies. But then Jack got--distracted.   
"Sir?" Carter's voice erupted through his earpiece. "What's your status?"  
"Just uh--" Daniel looked behind himself nervously at the sound of Jack's voice, "--Give us five more minutes, Major."  
"Sir? Is everything alright? Teal'c and I can--"  
"--No, no, everything's great. Daniel's really--ONTO something down here. Go collect some more samples or something."  
"Copy that, sir."  
Daniel was watching Jack sheepishly, clearly trying to decide between asking for clarification and going back to work without questioning Jack's surprising offer of more time. The latter was visibly winning out as Daniel's eyes trailed back to the mosaic slowly, his hands returning to his tools, and finally his head turning away from Jack entirely.  
His ass started to move again.  
Jack swallowed, his eyes following every duck and bobbing movement. He wiped his palms on his BDUs and felt the fabric uncomfortably stretch over his crotch with the motion. Daniel's BDU's were pulled tight over his ass, round smudges of dirt visible on either cheek. Jack felt a bead of sweat run down his temple. Daniel's ass rose and Jack inhaled, his breath hitching in his throat. His ass was brilliant. Like art of survival of the fittest in motion. Michelangelo would have blushed with jealousy over the finely sculpted curves. The greatest film director in the world could not have coordinated each subtle shake, every rise and fall. It was perfect, like all human evolution had lead up until this moment, everything the species had been striving for, spread out over countless galaxies was here--the perfect ass. Jack struggled over each metaphor and every euphemism, refusing to find himself at a loss for words. He was waxing hyperbolic, sure, banal to an extreme. But he had to keep exercising his circumlocutions or else he would be forced to acknowledge that his BDUs had moved from a little roomy to uncomfortably tight in a very short period of time.   
Jack took a step forward, his legs felt stiff and his foot slid a few inches across the dusty stone floor. He hesitated, but Daniel did not look up from his work. His eyes moved left to right leisurely as he reached for another brush. Jack cleared his throat into his closed fist.  
"Yes, Jack?" Daniel didn't turn around.  
Jack took another step towards Daniel, his shoes slipped on the dust that still clung to the smooth mosaic. "Careful not to smudge it." Daniel's spoke distractedly, still brushing away fine dust from the mosaic with smooth strokes.  
"Mmhmm." Jack mumbled, his eyes fastened on Daniel's ass as he took another step forward. He bent his knees, taking each step carefully to avoid slipping again, but not paying too much attention to whether or not he smudged the mosaic, it couldn't be avoided in the long run.  
"Did you want any--oh!" Daniel's thought was interrupted as Jack grabbed his ass in both hands, digging his fingertips in roughly. It was as firm and shapely as it looked, Jack ran his hands down Daniel's hips, and back up, returning to his ass. Daniel's hands were splayed over the mosaic, a brush caught underneath his right hand, his left one leaving a sweaty handprint on the freshly cleaned artwork. "Jaaaaaaaack." Daniel warned breathily.  
"Uh huh." Jack said absently, his eyes focused on his hands' movement over Daniel's finally stilled rear end. He hooked his fingers into Daniel's BDU's, fastened securely to his form by his olive-green nylon belt and the tactical belt attached to his vest. There was no give, but tugging insistently on the waistline of his pants gave Jack a much needed distraction from the pressing need in his own pants.  
Daniel was breathing deeply, his face close to the mosaic floor, small clouds of dust rushing up on either side of his mouth, a circle of condensation forming, evaporating, forming, evaporating. "Jaaaaaaack." He hissed barely above a whisper.  
"Uh huh." Jack reached around to his front with one hand, clumsily unbuckling the plastic fastener that kept his tactical belt shut, digging at the nylon belt beneath until it loosened enough for him to reach the button fly of Daniel's BDUs. Jack's other hand was busily feeling the curves of Daniel's ass, sliding between the cheeks, back up to his tailbone, down to his thighs. One of the buttons of Daniel's BDUs clattered across the mosaic tiled floor, rolling to rest by his archeological equipment. Jack unceremoniously yanked Daniel's BDUs down to his knees on the floor, revealing the pale white skin of his ass beneath. Daniel had not been wearing underwear and the sight of his ass, lit only by the pale yellow light from a skylight in the tomb made Jack groan throatily. Jack leaned down and planted a gentle kiss just above Daniel's crack, eliciting a faint moan from Daniel that reverberated across the stone walls of the tomb.  
"Jaaaaaack." Daniel arched his fingers against the ground, shivering as the cool air of the tomb assaulted his bare ass. "We shouldn't do this here."  
"Carter will be more than happy to have more time up top." Jack spread Daniel's cheeks, pausing to admire the view of the younger man spread out before him.   
Daniel nearly wailed as Jack's tongue began probing his sphincter, expertly circling, pushing in, pulling out, drawing a fine perfect circle around his hole. Daniel pawed at the ground, his cheek pressed into the cold tile, ass raised high in an animalistic gesture: oh, no, please, _go on_. Jack ran his hands up Daniel's hips, down, leisurely, comfortingly, as he continued his oral ministrations. He licked down Daniel's perineum, urging his legs slightly further apart, taking one of Daniel's balls into his mouth and sucking gently, moving to the other ball, licking and nibbling back up Daniel's perineum to his anus again. "You can't know," Jack purred against Daniel's back door, the reverberations raising goosebumps along Daniel's shoulders and arms, "what dat ass does to me." Daniel minutely thrust his hips forward and back, shivering, whimpering against the floor. Jack worked a finger into Daniel's asshole, thoroughly lubricated with his saliva. Massaging one of Daniel's cheeks with his free hand, Jack curled his finger into a hook, aiming straight for Daniel's prostrate.   
Daniel crammed his fist into his mouth, biting down almost hard enough to draw blood and snapping one of his brushes in half in the process. He didn't want Sam to hear, or more specifically, he didn't want Sam or Teal'c to witness today's particular level of debauchery. "Jack," Daniel whined, his voice high and reedy with frustrated desire, "Get me off," He thrust his hips back against Jack's finger, "I gotta come, Jack, get me off, I gotta."   
"Not yet, Dannyboy." Jack smiled, fumbling with the buttonfly of his own BDUs. Christ he hadn't even touched Daniel's cock yet, but he could see a cool puddle on the tile where precome had collected. He loved that he could get Daniel this needy just by playing with his ass, he loved everything about Daniel's ass. He freed his cock, hard and red and dripping. Jack moaned as he held it in his hand, wiping precome down his shaft with his left hand until his cock was slick and harder than ever. Slowly Jack withdrew his finger, savouring the languid little moans that Daniel was making against the mosaic he had been working so hard to preserve before, and replaced it with the head of his cock. Daniel initiated penetration by pushing himself back against Jack. Jack watched, loving the sight of Daniel's ass swallowing his dick of its own accord.   
How come more ancient civilizations didn't create whole shrines dedicated to asses, there were so many shrines dedicate to genitalia that he had seen in Daniel's books, Jack wondered, trying to think of anything to avoid coming inside Daniel right then. They had found civilizations that had worshipped everything, from the sun and stars, to mountains, to trees, to breasts, penises, vaginas, but not a single ass culture. Admittedly Jack wouldn't have considered himself a fan of asses before he had met this ass in particular, the one that had him buried to the hilt and was pulsating around his dick in the most provocative manner imaginable. Jack moaned, pulling out until only his head was inside of Daniel, and then pushing in again, Daniel's wet heat enveloping him completely. They rocked against each other, Daniel's beautiful ass was slippery with sweat, his black shirt dark and wet and sticking to his muscular back. Jack ran his hands over Daniel's ass as though molding wet clay, his masterwork, evolution's magnum opus laid out before him, free for touching and taking and claiming.   
They rocked against each other, the sound of their wet bodies slapping against each other echoing across the stone walls, resonating in Jack's ears, matching a primal beat through his whole body. He grabbed Daniel's hips in both hands, yanking him closer, pulling away, _slap, slap, slap_. Daniel panted, moaned, hands splayed, grasping at the tiled mosaic now covered in their sweat. "Neekni, neekni sahrawi Jack oh fuck," his whole body pushed against Jack with a huge amount of force, Jack could feel his knees sliding on the tiles, "Baise moi, baise moi mor Jack!"   
Roughly Jack slid his hand under Daniel's damp shirt, down the curve of his spine and back to his ass. He leaned his body down so more of their skin was in contact, but didn't like that it eliminated his view of Daniel's ass, so he straightened back up, watched Daniel's beautiful gluteus reflecting the fading light of the sinking sun in the fresh coat of sweat it wore. He reached down and grabbed Daniel's dick, he could feel that he was close, too close, closer than determination could keep him away from, and he wanted Daniel to know, wanted them to come together. He spiralled his hand over Daniel's prick, gripping tightly, his hand still slippery with sweat from their bodies. Daniel's dick throbbed in his grip, Daniel moaned in more languages that Jack could recognize, though he considered that at a certain point maybe the words coming from Daniel's mouth had ceased to become any language that existed outside of his head.   
With a calculated thrust directly into Daniel's prostate Jack came hard, their world of sensations closing around him and then exploding in a cascade of light and emotion behind Jack's eyes, like everything he had thought about and fought himself over passed through his body straight through his cock. He could feel that Daniel had come too, his cock growing limpid in his maybe too tight grip. Jack let go of Daniel's dick, ran his hand down Daniel's sweat-soaked back to his ass, that beautiful ass that had started this all. He cupped it again in both hands and let go as Daniel sank to the floor panting. Jack sank with Daniel, laying partly on top of him, gasping for air, feeling the creaks and pains in his knees and joints slowly ascend back to his post-orgasmic body. He groaned, part exhaustion and part pain.  
"Took you long enough, I started thinking I was going to have to wiggle my ass for hours before you'd start something." Daniel smiled, pushing Jack off so he could sit up and adjust his BDUs. "You owe me new pants." He mumbled and he tried to fasten his BDUs in a way that hid the missing button.   
"You manipulative little--" Jack playfully shoved Daniel down, kissing him on the lips. "You'll owe me new knees the way this is going."  
Daniel sniffed. "I plan on getting a lot more work out of them before then." His tongue darted out, moistening his lower lip.  
Simultaneously their radios crackled to life with Sam's voice, "Colonel, Daniel, come in. We're topside ready to go when you two are."  
Their eyes met. Was Sam chuckling?   
"I told you we shouldn't do this offworld!" Daniel whined, his face colouring bright red.  
"I'm not taking the blame on this! You lured me in!"  
"You bought it!"  
"Are you two... _Coming_?" The radio again.  
"Carter this had better not be in your mission report." Jack rasped into his walkie.  
"You two hurry it up and you have my word." Sam's mirth was evident in her voice.   
"We're heading topside, be there in one minute, Carter." Jack glared at Daniel as he crawled along the floor, gathering up his archeological accoutrements.   
"That ass, Daniel. Fucking shit."


End file.
